


Just a Visitor

by BlackAngel001



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Episode Tag, Introspection, Little Brothers, One Shot, Short, vector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel001/pseuds/BlackAngel001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie didn't have to be told some things, he just got them.  When it came to his brother, Charlie especially didn't need to be told those things.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't believe that in the episode Vector that Charlie didn't know he could just walk into any office he wanted, including Don's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Visitor

"Charlie, do you know with that you don't need a visitor's pass to get into my office, you can just walk in."

Charlie looked at his older brother and tried to keep his face smooth. As tired as he was, it wasn't too hard.

"No, they never told me that, no," he replied as he looked away.

That was true; neither Bob nor anyone in NSA had told Charlie that he could walk into whatever government building he wanted and go where ever he wanted. Nobody had to tell him because Charlie already knew. Just like Charlie had known without being told that he couldn't tell his family about his clearance.

Now everytime he came in Don's office, his brother would look closely at the plastic badge attatched to his shirt, look at Charlie, then shake his head. And every time, Charlie knew that it was because Don wondered why his little brother would have top security clearance but come in as a visitor.

It was because the office was Don's domain. He knew that Don resented him for his brain, the time their parents had spent with the youngest, and how Don thought of himself as second to his little brother. But with policework, he'd found his own little place, like Charlie had a place with math. Don had been in the FBI for years, working without his brother, and had been very good at it; the FBI was one of the few areas where Don was better than Charlie. In the bullpen, Don was in charge. In the office or in the field, his team answered to him, not Charlie. Sure, Charlie worked with Don and his team as a consultant, but at the end of the day, Don stayed late at the office with paperwork, Don went in for the busts, and Don dealt with the criminals and victims. Charlie was what his badge said, a visitor.

Because of those facts, Charlie didn't use his clearance to just walk in Don's office willy-nilly. He respected and loved his brother too much for that. So, as long as he worked with Don, he'd continue to use the visitor's pass.

And no one had to tell him that, either.


End file.
